bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Meta07/Some Tips to Make Good Conceptions
So, by Planterobloon's request, I'll give you guys some tips to make conceptions better in an attempt to repair this wiki here: 1. Try to "catch" every strange ideas that sparked in you mind and put them in a "Upcoming Conceptions" note of sorts. Don't think that "nah, it's crazy, nah, it's impossible" or something like that yet. Instead, just keep it in your note and try to perfect it over time. Think of a way to make it works, and eventually it MUST work out somehow, no matter how crazy it is. Look at my Monkey Submarine for example. It's just plain crazy at first glance since submarines = useless against air units, but in the end it all makes sense. "Original conceptions" are made that way, not just, "hmm, let's make a new blimp. Oh I know, maybe I'll make it tougher so it'll be more epic" HEAVEN FORBID! 2. Try to perfect your conceptions if you think your conceptions are different from others and may create some confusion. Before publishing the page, always think, "Hmm, if x appears and I do y, then what will happens?" If the following event turns out to be a dead end, and the game won't make sense that way, try to think of a way to fix it ASAP, and eventually your conception will be even more awesome than expected, since all the loose ties have been tighten up and you may just made some interesting Gameplay Mechanics on the fly. Look at the D.R.I.L.L., Stealth Monkey and Monkey Submarine for example. 3. You know what's the most important category of this wiki? "Bloons", you say? Nah, it's GAMEPLAY MECHANICS! Admit it! No matter how many enemies and units you add, it won't make a sequel unless it has some new, original Gameplay Mechanics. More Gameplay Mechanics = more potential conceptions! Just look at the history of BTD. Originally there were just Bloons, Towers and Tracks. And people only thinks of just that. Then Special Missions were added, and people started making conceptions for Special Missions. Special Agents were added, Special Agents conceptions are born, and so on... If you make a new Gameplay Mechanic, people can start making conceptions based on that mechanic of yours, just like how Health and Damage is implemented in many blimps here now. Sadly that category has got minimal attention and some of the Gameplay Mechanics I made for more potential conceptions became obscure, such as Multi-Part Blimps, Crafted Items, Loot Items,... and people decides to just stick with the old things. 4. Even if you're not so confident that your ideas are original, there's still one way to save it and give it high scores: make it epic. And by that I mean TRULY epic, not that "this is so damn tough and its gun do 100 HP damage so it's aweshum" kind of epic! So how to make it epic? The first thing is, try to give it the coolest art as possible, some cool but balanced abilities, and some backstory to give it a sense of danger. Then, you would like to put a series of Special Missions or something to further support your backstory, and to further give that bloon/tower/whatever of your even more sense of speciality. Making an idea epic is a work of art in itself, because just making a page like "this blimp has got 999,999,999 HP and it's slow like a giant so it's epic" along with no art or a poor BFB edit just won't do (I'm looking at you, 182...). Example: Mk. IV, Mk. V and 19xx (Meta07's Conception) 5. If you can combine all four, brilliant, your conception will get at least a 9/10! Category:Blog posts